


See you tomorrow

by Auxilism



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxilism/pseuds/Auxilism
Summary: I want to see you again. I just have to call your name, right? Nanoha...
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	See you tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Oct 2012 for a writing contest. I managed to win which meant that the group hosting the contest would turn this story into a doujin and asked me not to release it publicly. Unfortunately the last time there was any contact with them was Aug 2013 so the doujin didn't happen. After almost a decade and suddenly remembering this, I've decided to upload it anyway.
> 
> Contest link: nanofate.us/forum/shizuran-project-new-yuri-communitygroup?page=1  
> Results: nanofate.us/forum/shizuran-project-debut-writing-contest?page=3#comment-34686 (I was previously darkhalo191)  
> Compilation of the other competing pieces: nanofate.us/forum/losersville
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy this piece.

She looked at the grave. It was an ordinary tombstone; the person who died was not that special to Japan. Maybe she was, but the citizens never knew that. However, underneath it lay the most important person to her. Yes, she was a family member to her but they had taken it a step further. They had taken the marriage vows and they sure stuck to it. To say that they loved each other would be a sheer understatement. They had met each other at the age of nine, and were separated by the force known as 'death' when they were sixty.

Fate Takamachi Harlaown, sixty-five, looked at the grave. The very piece of rock that had her wife's name engraved onto it. Just remembering what they went through made her legs wobble. Recounting how she died made her eyes water. Wishing that she would wake up and just say it was a joke sent a pulsing wave of sadness through her that was indescribable. To say that she was the love of her life would be severely belittling how much they meant to each other.

Reaching into her skirt pocket, Fate slowly walked towards the tombstone. Once she had taken out her phone, she dialled her daughter's number; she had taken two days off from Mid-Childa to come to Earth for her mother's anniversary. After it rang a few times, she heard the sound of someone answering the call. "Hello, Vivio?"

"Fate-mama? Where are you?" her daughter responded. It was almost midnight so Vivio was a little uneasy as Fate would usually be at home by now. Ever since her wife had died, just thinking of her had Fate almost fall into depression. Vivio did not mind if Fate wanted to stay out a little longer, she just hoped that it would not be like the first day after the funeral.

"I'll be a little late tonight," Fate replied as she reached the grave. Shifting to her right, she sat with her right side facing the tombstone. Noticing that Vivio was quiet and probably waiting for an explanation, she continued, "I want to spend some more time with your mother. I don't know what time I'll be back tonight so don't bother waiting for me."

"Are you sure?" Vivio took a second to lick her lips. "We are going there tomorrow. You can stay with her for the whole day then." Although Vivio was doing a lot to hide it, her voice was still slightly teary at the mention of her dead mother.

"Yes," came the soft response.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." With that, Vivio hung up.

Fate returned her phone to her pocket and faced the grave. Bringing her hand up slowly, she rubbed her thumb against the engraving. As it passed each syllable, she read it aloud. "Na… no… ha..." Her defenses finally shattered as she started to sob. "Why did you have to be right?" Her breaths became ragged as she continued, "Why… Of all the things that you could be right about, why did it have to be about this?"

* * *

Nanoha, at the age of forty then, woke up to find herself in the hospital. Scanning the room, she saw Fate getting up and moving towards her. "Nanoha, are you in pain? Do you need me to get the doctor?" she blurted out as she reached her wife and knelt beside her.

Nanoha took a few moments to blink before speaking, "I feel fine, Fate; I just feel tired. Do you know why I'm here?" Fate visibly cringed at the question and that sparked Nanoha's interest. Sitting up, she said, "Fate, please tell me. Don't hide something from me only for me to find out when it's too late."

Fate took a breath as she tried to relax. She had no doubt that the news would frighten Nanoha and she wanted to avoid that at all costs. "Today during your training session, you…" she paused for a moment before continuing in a softer voice, "passed out while you were in the sky."

Nanoha's eyes dilated as she remembered what had happened. "It's coming back to me… I suddenly felt a searing pain in my chest before blacking out." With fear evident in her voice, she asked, "What happened next?"

"Luckily Vita caught you and brought you here. But…" Fate gulped, the next part was not going to be pretty. "They diagnosed that your linker core was no longer stable." Nanoha stared at Fate with her eyes wide. Struggling to go on, Fate softly continued, "They had to sever the link that you had with your linker core… in order to keep you alive."

"I can't fly anymore?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Receiving a subtle nod as a response, the tears fell from her eyes. As her eyes shut and her weeping continued, she felt Fate's warm arms embrace her.

"Nanoha, I'll be here for you no matter what." That simple sentence made Nanoha return Fate's hug tightly as her tears continued. Soon, Fate felt her cheeks get wet as well. Just seeing and hearing her wife's anguish was enough to bring out her own. They remained like that, staying in the comfort of each other's arms for almost fifteen minutes.

Slowly, Nanoha pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry about that Fate," she said, adding a chuckle at the end. Fate shook her head lightly, silently saying that she did not mind. After the silence hung for a few more seconds, Nanoha asked, "Does Vivio know?"

"Not yet. She'll be getting off her work in a few hours."

"Would it be possible to keep it from her?" Nanoha roughly knew why her linker core had malfunctioned and Vivio would definitely blame herself.

"I don't think it's possible. They want you to stay here for a week before resting at home for another week." Upon hearing this, Nanoha sighed. The silence held for a while before Nanoha spoke again.

"Fate, I've been thinking… The reason why I've lost my magic so early, it's because I used Blaster-3, right?" Seeing that Fate lowered her head, she continued, "Then, I may die before you."

Fate's head shot up while her hands grabbed Nanoha's. "Don't say that! Why are you thinking of death now?!" she burst out. Nanoha smiled, looking at their interlaced hands while placing her free hand onto hers.

"I'm being logical. My magic had already dropped when I was twenty and the damage was permanent. Since it was so taxing on my magic, my body probably suffered a lot of hidden damage as well. I may collapse at any time even though I can only do deskwork now. When-" she was cut off when a tear from Fate's eye dropped onto her hand.

Nanoha looked up to see the slight wetness of Fate's face. She felt a stab of guilt for making her wife wallow in sorrow but she knew that it had to be said, no matter how much it hurt the both of them. "Please stop. I don't want to be separated from you," Fate said between deep breaths. "Don't leave me…" Nanoha lifted her hand that was on top of Fate's to caress her cheek and wipe away her tears.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that if it really happens, I hope you will continue to live your life. Don't become suicidal just because I'm gone." Fate nodded slightly as she sucked in some air. "Don't worry as well, I won't have those thoughts." She brought up her hand that was wrapped in Fate's and kissed Fate's hands.

"Because I want to be with you as well. Even if it's just for a little longer, I will keep thinking of you to keep me alive. I won't give up on myself."

* * *

Fate's tears continued to fall as she removed her thumb from the grave. She would always be full of agony whenever it was close to Nanoha's death anniversary. Especially since she was not around when Nanoha died. She had thought of it occurring on a few occasions but they would be together when it happened. If Nanoha were to truly leave before her, she wanted to at least embrace her for one last time.

For even that experience to be ripped away from her, it just multiplied the impact of Nanoha's death exponentially. Her memories of the funeral were still very clear and whenever they came back to her, she would break down again.

* * *

After the service was over and most of the people had left, Fate fell to her knees in front of the new tombstone that marked where her wife rested. "Nanoha… Nanoha…" she repeated over and over. Soon they became an incoherent burst of words. Then, she started to scream at the sky. "Why?! Why did you have to die so soon?!

"We were going to retire on Earth! We even bought our home! Just for the two of us! We were going to end our military lives and just live together!" Her gaze slowly lowered to the ground as puddles of water were forming below her eyes. "Together… happily…" she said again, much softer than before as she took quick and deep breaths. "I just needed one more day before I would be able to come and join you… Why did you die just before I arrived?"

She continued to stay around the tombstone for around two days, crying her eyes out during almost every waking moment. She probably would have remained there longer if Vivio did not come and literally shake some sense into her. "Fate-mama! Get a grip! I'm also incredibly saddened that Nanoha-mama passed away!" Tears were brimming in her eyes, not just because she had already lost one mother, but also because her other mother was killing herself.

"Please… Nanoha-mama would not want you to act like this as well, remember?" Fate's pupils went blank as she recalled Nanoha telling her not to be suicidal if she really died. She remained quiet as Vivio let go of her. Seeing as Fate did not fall to the ground again, Vivio put her arm around Fate's shoulders.

"I know it won't feel like it, but let's go home." Fate wordlessly allowed her daughter to walk her home, the very place that had Nanoha's belongings in it; including their self-made collage that had almost every memorable moment the two of them shared, with them sharing a deep kiss at the wedding in the middle.

* * *

She was getting sleepy. Doing the same thing she did when Nanoha first passed away, she rested her head and her right shoulder sideways on the grave. "Nanoha, I want to see you again. I've said before that when I do, I'll call your name, right?" Receiving silence as a response, she shifted her body a little so that her head was higher up, making her position more comfortable. For some reason, her eyelids were getting heavy.

Raising her hand, she wiped the leftover tears in her eyes before letting out a deep breath. "Nanoha, I'm so tired. I hope you won't mind me sleeping in your comfort tonight." She closed her eyes as an odd feeling swept over her body. "Goodnight, Nanoha. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow when I wake up, just like before," a tiny smile graced her features as she finished.

Her heart was slowing down. However, she did not feel any pain. Her body was shutting down from the lack of blood that her heart was pumping, yet there was no agony. Her breaths decreased in frequency as well and no more thoughts ran in her head. Strangely, she felt warm.

The time on Japan reached midnight. At that very moment, Fate slumped against the tombstone as her heart stopped.

* * *

The sound of plastic on the heels of a shoe could be heard clicking against the cemented ground. It was not just one pair of feet making the noise; there were two people who were walking through the cemetery. Reaching their destination, they saw a woman. She had slightly blond hair, the color of which had probably faded due to old age, and there were no ribbons holding them in place anymore. She was in plain clothing and lying against a grave. One of the figures approached the woman and put her fingers to her neck.

"I just have to be right, huh?" Vivio wondered aloud to the sky as she removed her fingers. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a box and opened it. It had two shapes that were holding something, a sphere and a triangle. Placing the box beside Fate, she spoke, "Raising Heart, Bardiche, it's been tough on you." Her eyes started to water as she continued, "They're together now, so you should join them. Your Master and Sir are waiting."

"Yes, young master."

"Yes, lady." They responded as they lost their glow and eventually, their color. Vivio bowed before the four of them, causing the ground to gain a few damp spots. She then walked back to her partner as said person was hanging up on someone.

"Thanks for coming with me and calling the funeral services," Vivio said as she looked up to Einhart.

"It's no problem," Einhart responded. Looking at Vivio's eyes that were full of tears, she asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Vivio took a breath to try to keep her voice steady. "Yes. Although it's depressing to have both of them gone… I'm extremely happy that they're finally reunited." Pausing for a while to sniff, she continued, "And this time, it's forever."

* * *

In a cemetery in Japan, there were two graves that were beside each other. One had a spherical gem etched on the bottom while the other had a triangular pendent. At the top, two names were engraved. They were the names of the two people whose dedication, devotion and love to each other surpassed any description that words could form. They were Nanoha Takamachi Harlaown and Fate Takamachi Harlaown.


End file.
